Question: Michael bought a new necklace at the store when they were having a $55\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the necklace was $$12$, how much did Michael pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$12$ $\times$ $55\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $55\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{55}{100}$ which is also equal to $55 \div 100$ $55 \div 100 = 0.55$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.55$ $\times$ $$12$ $ = $ $$6.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Michael paid. $$12$ $-$ $$6.60$ $ = $ $$5.40$ Michael paid $$5.40$ for the necklace.